Megalodon
Carcharodon megalodon is a huge shark similar to a Great White shark. Living from 28 to 1.5 million years ago, during the Cenozoic Era, this shark is now known to the scientific community only from teeth. Because of this shortage of data, estimates vary regarding its likely size, though it is generally agreed that Megalodons could reach lengths in excess of 90 ft. Megalodon, meaning "big tooth", had teeth at least 7 inches long and had a mouth that could expand to engulf an elephant whole. Despite the scientific community dismissing it as going extinct long ago, some believe that he still roams our oceans and seas Though the idea of a creature as massive as that seems unrealistic, there have been documented sightings in modern times. In 1875, two Megalodon teeth were brought up during a deep-sea exploration by the HMS Challenger that supposedly were only 10,000 to 14,000 years old. During this time, a land bridge between North America and Asia existed and the ancestors of the Native Americans were crossing over. If tests on the age of the huge teeth were accurate, this means that Megalodon was still swimming in the earth's oceans long after it was thought to have gone extinct, and it may still be alive today. Another recorded sighting was documented in 1918. Supposedly, a fisherman off the coast of Australia refused to return to the ocean after a massive shark demolished their gear and stole their crayfish pots. When further questioned, they all reported the same thing, a ghostly white shark as long as the wharf they were standing on-115 feet. Proponents of the modern persistence of Megalodon argue that these people, experienced fishermen, would have recognized a whale had they seen one. The creature frightened the fishermen so much that they refused to work. Another sighting occurred In the 1960's. The captain of a 26-meter fishing boat reported seeing a huge shark. Like the fisherman in Australia, he and his crew were very experienced, so it is argued that they would've known if it was a whale or not. The crew was scared so much, that they refused to say what they saw to reporters. However, the captain gave his account a few years later. Gallery megajaws.jpg Megalodoneatthat.jpg Megalodon .jpg|Megalodon compared to human. Megalodon_great_white.jpg|Artist rendition of a Megalodon to great white. Great White Shark: 25 feet. Megalodon Shark: 100 feet. Megalodon_by_u_boat.jpg|A photo, probably doctored, showing a megalodon of about 90ft long next to a U-boat. Disputed on the fact that there in no wake coming off the fins, and that the Nazis did not watermark images with a swastika. Megalodon_hunting_whale.jpg|Shark with meg proportions hunting whale. meg-1-web4.jpg|A drawing of a Megalodon in an aquarium E5E55JZ.jpg c-megalodon-hunting-strategy.jpg|A comic. megalodon.jpeg 468px-Shark.png|A megalodon also known as "Giant Shark" it appears Naval Strike from Battlefield 4. LOL.jpg|A megalodon from Ark Survival Evolved. C_Megalodon.png|A megalodon from Club Penguin. sattelite.png|A megalodon also known as "Shark" from Satellite Photo. IMG_4037.jpg|A megalodon shark tooth. Videos Megalodon sighted in 2014. Category:Cryptids Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Oceanic Cryptids Category:Fish Category:Giant cryptid Category:Living fossil Category:Shark Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sightings Category:Extinct Category:Australia/Oceania Category:Living Cryptid Category:Carnivore Category:Dangerous cryptids Category:Hoax